Roegadyn
The Roegadyn are a race from the seas north of Eorzea in Final Fantasy XIV. They are similar to the Galka of Final Fantasy XI, but lack a tail, and do not look as ursine. Most of them are of the Sea Wolf tribe, and live by the sea as fishermen, although some become Mercenaries and/or Pirates. Another tribe, the Lohengarde, also known as the Hellsguard, live near a volcano believed to be the gate to hell, and use magic. Size Matters The Roegadyn are a maritime people whose largest concentrations are found in the northern seas, by way of which they came to Eorzea. They have enormous, muscular builds and are known for the cultural emphasis they place on competition and unflinching courage, although tender, introspective individuals can also be found. Roegadyn in and around the Limsa Lominsa area are typically seamen putting in at port, but many have settled permanently, becoming mercenaries, bodyguards, or even pirates by trade. Far away, deep in the mountains of Ul'dah, live mountain clans of reclusive Roegadyn known as the Hellsguard, said to have mastered the magical arts. Female Roegadyn are playable in Realm Reborn. They have fierce faces and large muscular builds, not unlike their male kin, but they are sleeker. They are not as massive as male Roegadyn, and are a little shorter than their male counterparts (7'3" at max height for females and 7'5" for the males). Female Sea Wolves Roegadyn have fair skin (even more so than males) and have silver hair. They are slim compared to Lohengarde women, while the latter have more robust physiques and brownish skin compared to male Lohengarde. Sea Wolves The Sea Wolves hail from the islands of the far north seas, where they subsist as fishermen and -women. Long ago, no vessel or coastal village was safe from their maritime brand of brutality. Now, it is not uncommon to see them employed as sailors or naval mercenaries on all manner of vessels. In modern times, they also make up a substantial portion of the population of Limsa Lominsa, nearly tying with Midlander Hyur as the largest portion of the population. As a result, the entire city has been substantially influenced by their culture and attitudes, and in many significant ways, Limsa is a "Sea Wolf town". Lohengarde The Lohengarde are a clan of Roegadyn with body and mind tempered by the unforgiving heat of the volcanic regions they inhabit. Believing the mountains of flame to be gates to the underworld, their line has for centuries stood vigil over them to prevent the passage of souls back to the realm of the living. Their sheer girth and steely demeanor open to the Hellsguard a wide range of paths, from the martial to the monastic. As they hail from the volcanoes of Abalathia's Spine, they have no real city to call their own (and many Lohengarde seem to like it that way). If they are to be found in number in any city-state, it is in Ul'dah, where there is no shortage of the sort of sell-sword work that many wandering Lohengarde engage in - and no shortage of coin with which to pay them.